Whimsical Melodies
by Ankosune
Summary: [ drabble collection ] o6. clerith [ teacher's pet : the solution's on the back ]
1. o1 : Unintentional Murder

whimsical melodies  
« drabble collection »

°

_une. _

unintentional _m u r d e r_ **;  
sq_u_**_ffie_

¤

Indigo and cobalt clashed violently, their depths swirling angrily, alight with tumultuous fireworks of rage as their owners glared at each other fiercely, feet planted upon the wood of the dock, damp from the icy ocean water that thundered underneath. The ebony-clad male's figure contrasted against the slimmer, more feminine frame of the girl in front of him.

_they clashed **v i o l e n t l y **_...

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into...Yuffie."

The girl scoffed, rolling her beryl-colored eyes skyward. "_Honestly_, Squall. What could _possibly_ be so bad about going out with Riku?"

"That's _Leon_," the man replied, almost automatically. "And I'm only looking out for you. I'm telling you, if you know what's good for you, _break up with him_."

_he was **o n l y **looking out for her ..._

Yuffie took a step forward, standing on tiptoe so that she was staring at her reflection in his sky-blue orbs.

"If I didn't know any better, _Squall_," she sneered, "I'd say you were _jealous_."

_she didn't **k n o w **any **b e t t e r **_...

His eyes flashed, the flames of fury dancing within them swelling into a full-blown conflagration. He lifted both of his gloved hands and placed them on either of her long, slender arms. He leaned forward until his lips were centimeters from hers. For a moment, Yuffie thought he was going to kiss her—

—until he whirled her around and pushed her into the frothy cerulean void below.

_he **p u s h e d **her_ ...

Time seemed frozen as the ninja teetered on the edge of the dock, as though her body was trying to decide whether to stay upright or fall. Her arms flapped through the air in circular motions like oversized pinwheels, trying to push her back onto the safety of polished wood. Ultimately, however, gravity won, and Yuffie toppled over and was swallowed by the azure-tinted waves.

_she **t e e t e r e d **on the **e d g e**_ ...

Returning his hands to his sides, Leon took a step back, a smirk playing upon his features, as though surveying a masterpiece. Folding his arms across his torso, he waited for the ninja to poke her head out of the water, to climb back onto the dock, to scold him for being "an insensitive jerk".

But she never did.

_Squall Leonhart, you insensitive** j e r k **_...

Minutes passed. Leon uncrossed his arms; the smirk melted from his face like ice cream in the midday sun. Worry began to fill him, spreading from his chest all the way down to the tips of his toes as he scanned the sapphire horizon, searching for a sign of her raven-topped head amongst the shimmering waters.

And then he remembered.

_rem **e m b e r**_ ...

Yuffie couldn't swim.

x  
x  
x

_end_

¤

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like Tetsuya Nomura to you?

A/N: I have no clue where I came up with this.  
Guess I can't stay away from the angst.

Up next ; roxette.

**Review, mmyes.**


	2. o2 : Miasmic Nightmares

whimsical melodies  
« drabble collection »

°

_deux_.

miasmic _n i g h t m a r e s _**;  
**squ_olette  
_squalleon x _olette_

¤

He had to save her.

He couldn't let her die. He couldn't fail her. Not like last time.

Not like what had happened at Hollow Bastion.

No. He had to save her.

Before it was too late.

**_h u r r y_** ...

He could still see them; the images that haunted his nightmares played through his mind over and over again, like an old-fashioned record looping infinitely in the phonograph of his consciousness. Images of _her_, lying on the floor, a portrait of shock painted upon her features, her widened chartreuse orbs staring lifelessly at the ceiling; of a simplistic china teacup, filled to the brim with steaming amber liquid, and a gloved hand stirring in a teaspoonful of strange white powder; of the very same cup, now dangling by the handle from her pale, unmoving fingers, its once-warm contents now pooling around her body like saffron-colored blood.

_they **h a u n t e d **his **n i g h t m a r e s **_...

He quickened his pace. He had to hurry; he couldn't afford to waste time, couldn't afford to dawdle. He had to get there. Before it was too late.

He had to save her.

**_h u r r y_**,_ Leon _...

He had to save Olette.

×

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

His footsteps echoed loudly in the empty halls of the hotel. He was close now; he could see his destination: a wooden door at the end of the hall, painted a brilliant vermillion, patterned with latticed streaks of gold.

_he was so **c l o s e **_...

Almost there. He could see the doorknob now, gleaming from the sparse moonlight that peeked through the curtains on the other side of the hall. And now he could grasp it, encircle it with his hand, turn it. Now he could break down the final barrier between him and his nightmares.

He prayed that they hadn't come true.

_he took the barrier **d o w n **_...

The door flew open, ricocheting off the polished wood of the wall with a _bang_, leaving a dent in the otherwise flawless varnish. Several picture frames in the vicinity wobbled violently before tipping over, their glass shattering into a million pieces on the floor.

Just like Leon's heart.

_a **m i l l i o n **pieces_ ...

His cobalt eyes widened, pupils dilating until they were merely pinpoints of darkness against his sapphirine irises. He blinked several times, as though it would change what he saw in front of him into something else, something more pleasant.

But it didn't. Everything was still the same, even when he opened his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

_**e v e r y t h i n g **was the **s a m e **_...

Everything was there, exactly the way he had seen it in his nightmares. Strands of burnt mahogany hung limp from her bare shoulders, their ends skimming the surface of the ginger puddle that was staining her tangerine shirt a dark terracotta. Unseeing orbs of glazed malachite stared up at the heavens; her pallid fingers were curled loosely around the porcelain chalice, the morbid vessel that had caused all of this to happen.

_she stared up at the **h e a v e n s **_...

And in that instant, he knew.

His nightmares had come true, despite his prayer.

He was too late.

_too **l a t e **..._

He was too late to save her.

_just like **l a s t **time _...

"**_OLETTE!_**"

x  
x  
x

_end_

¤

**Disclaimer**: I'm not even old enough to _work_ for Tetsuya Nomura.

A/N: Muahaha. More angst. Which will probably be rewritten.

No, I don't know where this couple came from.  
And yes, I know I was supposed to put up a Roxette.  
But then this idea popped into my head.

The _next_ one is a Roxette for sure.

dedicated to _r i k a_ .  
for getting me into crack 1 0 0 .

**review**zomg

**s'il vous plaît**


	3. o3 : Celestial Teardrops

whimsical melodies  
« drabble collection »

°

_trois._

celestial _t e a r d r o p s_  
rox_iné_

¤

"It's raining."

She stood with her face tilted up towards the sky, irises of sapphire obscured by her peach-colored eyelids, taking no notice of the drops of water that pelted her skin or the saffron strands that plastered to her rosy cheeks.

"My mother used to tell me stories when I was little," she said, her voice laced with reminiscence and wistfulness. "She would tell me that when it rains, the heavens are sad. They're crying because they're mourning for someone."

She opened her eyes and turned to her companion, a boy whose blonde hair and cobalt orbs matched her own, and allowed a miniscule smile to grace her lips.

"Come on, Roxas. Let's go home." The girl stepped onto the golden asphalt of the crosswalk.

She never saw it coming.

_Naminé, look** o u t** ... ! _

Tires screeched.

A car horn belted its lamenting call into the charcoal-hued sky.

A shriek rent the frigid midnight air.

A loud _thud_ echoed off the walls of nearby buildings.

And then it was silent.

_N a m i n é ... _

He had eyes only for her, for her limp form lying in a pool of her own blood, cerulean orbs still tinted with a blend of surprise and fear. He paid no heed to the man kneeling next to her, his hands covering her slender shoulders, attempting to shake her back into consciousness. He ignored the scarlet-painted vehicle behind them, the hood dented where it had struck the girl.

He only saw Naminé, his friend and fellow Nobody, lying dead in the middle of the street.

_Naminé, please wake **u p **..._

Everything was quiet, save for the pitter-patter of the rain lashing against the grayscale sidewalk, the crystalline droplets painting dark splotches onto the cement.

Just like teardrops.

"_When it rains, it means the heavens are sad. They're crying because they're mourning for someone."_

And then he understood.

The heavens _were_ sad.

They were crying...for _her_.

They were mourning for Naminé.

x  
x  
x

_end_

¤

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, my parents didn't name me Tetsuya Nomura when I was born.

A/N: Gomen nasai for taking so long to update.

I shot down my own Roxette idea.  
Once I think of a better one, I'll post it.

Kaiora's up next (finally).  
It'll be totally angst-free.  
Maybe.

Until then, please review &&stuff.


	4. o4 : Out to Lunch

whimsical melodies  
« drabble collection »

°

_four_.

out to _l u n c h _  
kai_ora_

¤

"You want to do _what_, now?"

Riku fixed his aquamarine orbs onto the pair in front of him, allowing them to shift uneasily between the chocolate-spiked head of the fifteen-year-old Keybearer and the Princess of Heart's waterfall of scarlet strands. One platinum eyebrow arched slowly, disappearing into the argent-colored depths of his bangs.

"Kairi and I want to go on a picnic!" the brunette exclaimed, his enthusiasm mirroring that of a five-year-old in a candy store.

_if two people **s h a r e **one ... _

The redhead nodded vigorously in agreement. "And we want _you_ to come with us!" she added, excitement sparkling in her cerulean irises. "Please, Riku? It's been a long time since you and Sora have done anything together, and besides, it'll be fun!"

Riku stared at the two for a while longer before exhaling sharply. "Sorry, guys. I've got a lot of stuff to do." He frowned at the crestfallen expressions on his best friends' faces. "Hey, don't look at me like that." He grinned, his hair shielding the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You can still have the picnic without me."

Sora's face lit up, Kairi's following suit. "Great! We'll go pack, then." they exclaimed before running out of the room. As the door slammed behind them, Riku's grin became a smirk.

_And once they're done, I'll put my plan into action_.

×

"Gee, it's too bad Riku couldn't come," Sora sighed mournfully, biting into his sandwich. "I wonder what could possibly be so important that he'd have to skip out on lunch with us."

"...I don't think he anything to do in the first place," Kairi replied, chewing thoughtfully on her own sandwich. She turned to her best friend, the tiniest of smiles present on her features. "Maybe he wanted to give us some time alone."

_their destinies will become **i n t e r t w i n e d **..._

Roses bloomed under the Keybearer's cheeks. He looked away, staring intently at the checkered pattern of the picnic blanket they now sat upon, fighting the blush that threatened to spread to his neck. "Kairi," he said after several minutes of silence had passed. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me...promise me you won't leave me."

Kairi blinked, evidently surprised. After staring at him for a few more seconds, her smile returned, more radiant than before. "Sora...I've never left you. I've always been with you..." She placed her hand over his heart. "...in here."

_they'll **r e m a i n **a part of each other's lives ..._

They continued to smile at each other, both of them struggling to keep the redness beneath their faces at bay. Finally, Sora broke the silence. "These sandwiches are really good. What's in them?"

"You really like them?" said Kairi, relief evident in her voice, and not just because of the sandwiches. "I made them myself. Tomatoes, lettuce, chicken..."

"Paopu fruit."

Blink. "What?"

"Paopu fruit," Sora repeated, pulling open his sandwich. Sure enough, nestled between the cabbage and the pickles, the golden skin of the fruit peered up at them from beneath a glob of mayonnaise. "Who would put paopu fruit in our sandwiches?"

He looked at Kairi; Kairi looked at him. Sapphire met cobalt, and then they understood.

"Riku."

_no matter **w h a t **..._

Somewhere along the beach, hidden behind a palm tree, a boy with silver hair stifled a laugh before running for his life.

x  
x  
x

_end_

¤

**Disclaimer**: I'm not enough of a genius to own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Sap.  
Dedicated to **medical ninja.  
**Happy belated birthday, Kelsey.

Next up ; err...something crack.  
Review, mmyes.


	5. o5 : Twilight Romance

whimsical melodies  
« drabble collection »

°

_cinq._

twilight _r o m a n c e_ **;  
**yuff_ner_.**  
**yuffie x _hayner_

¤

Raucous laughter echoed through the alleyways of Twilight Town, accompanied by the indignant shrieks of an angry female and the occasional baritone taunt from a teenaged boy. Their footsteps pounded on the cobblestone, racing over chain-link fences and scaling piles of empty cardboard boxes. Several innocent passersby were quite literally run over as the male ran past, waving something triumphantly over his head, and as the girl dashed by furiously in her mad race for her—

"Sea-salt ice cream!" The seventeen-year-old ninja stopped to catch her breath, glaring daggers at the mocking expression of the younger blond several feet in front of her. "Give me back my sea-salt ice cream, Hayner!"

The boy turned around, an idiotic grin plastered onto his face, swinging the crystalline ice cream bar back and forth between his fingers, taunting her. "Fine. If you want it that bad, Yuffie, you'll have to give me something."

_give him **s o m e t h i n g **_...

"Give you _what_?"

The corner of Hayner's mouth climbed higher so that it rested farther up his face than its twin, transforming his grin into a mischievous smirk. "You have to give me a kiss."

Blink. Blink. "_WHAT?" _Yuffie turned a deep crimson, the fires beneath her cheeks fueled by her anger and embarrassment. "The day I kiss you is the day I let my ice cream melt." As if to prove a point, she pointed to the icy treat held captive in Hayner's hands. "Now _give me back my damn ice cream!"_

_**f u e l i n g **the fire _...

"Too bad. No kiss, no ice cream." The boy lifted his arm, wiggling his fingers cheekily. "Toodles!" He dashed off into a side alley just as Yuffie had gathered enough energy to run again.

Growling in frustration, the ninja chased after her tormentor, nearly screaming in triumph when she found the alley was a dead end. "Got you now, Hay-nerd!" she screeched, lunging at the defeated blond. Wrenching the ice cream bar from his grasp, Yuffie pulled away, performing a victory dance up and down the enclosed space.

Her celebration of supremacy was cut short, however, when Hayner jumped to his feet and tackled the girl to the ground.

_**v i c t o r y **..._

Time seemed to stop. The two teenagers, who had only a minute ago been so full of energy, now did nothing but stare. Their orbs of indigo and hazel seemed fixated on each other, as though a taut string were holding them in place. Patches of scarlet appeared on both of their faces, as if someone had taken a red pen and scribbled all over their cheeks. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Hayner leaned down and captured the ninja's lips with his own.

It ended just as soon as it had started, but Yuffie was flustered all the same. Her blush intensifying, she frowned at Hayner and said, "What the hell was _that_ for?"

"Look at your ice cream."

Confusion dancing within her beryl-colored irises, the ninja held her arm up in front of her face.

Clutched in her hand was a sticky piece of wet, slender wood.

Her ice cream had melted.

x  
x  
x

_end_

¤

**Disclaimer**: How many twelve-year-olds who own Kingdom Hearts do _you_ know?

A/N: More crack. :D

Clerith's up next.  
(About time, too).

leave a review **&**yeah.


	6. o6 : Teacher's Pet

whimsical melodies  
« drabble collection »

°

_six._

teacher's _p e t_

cl_erith_

¤

Math.

Yuck. She _hated_ math.

_Loathed _it.

_Abhorred _it.

Absolutely, positively, one-hundred-percent-you-better-believe-it _despised it_.

She did perfectly fine in her other subjects. History? She could handle that. Science? She could stomach it. But _math_?

One word. _Ugh_.

All the symbols, the numbers, the letters, the idiotic little squiggles and squares and dashes—they were all so _confusing_.

Which was why her parents decided to get her a tutor.

_all so **c o n f u s i n g **..._

Cloud Strife. Twenty-one. Five-foot-seven. Graduated from high school with A's in Algebra, Geometry, and Calculus, as well as an impressive knowledge of trigonometry. Quite an amazing record to most.

But as for Aerith Gainsborough, she couldn't give less of a damn.

He was worse than her college professors, droning on and on about quadratic formulas and the Pythagorean theorem, both of which, as far as she knew, would be of no use to her later on in life. He would hover over her like a second shadow, breathing down her neck while she tried to solve another pointless problem on the whiteboard, pointing out her mistakes instead of allowing her to learn from them on her own.

It also didn't help that he happened to be extremely hot.

And short, but that was beside the point.

_an **a m a z i n g **record ..._

She buried her fingers in her silky chestnut strands, tapping her pencil against the table in a rapid, frustrated rhythm, trying to make sense out of the equation that seemed to mock her from its paper confines.

i 3u

_Not up to your usual standards, are you, Strife? You usually put about a hundred more of these on your worksheets. Not that I'm complaining..._

But perhaps she should have been; this did, after all, look like another one of his nearly-impossible-to-solve inequalities he seemed to generate just to torture her.

She found her mind beginning to wander to earlier that morning, when her infuriating math tutor had slapped the even more infuriating equation in front of her.

_If it gets too confusing, Aerith, just flip it over. The solution's on the back. _Then he had strutted off to the kitchen, no doubt to stuff his face with sandwiches from _her_ fridge.

_flip over for **s o l u t i o n** ..._

She let loose an uncharacteristic snort, rolling her viridian irises to the plaster ceiling. What did he think she was? Stupid?

But then again, she _did_ have a life, and the sooner she finished this problem, the sooner she could get back to it.

With one last glance at the kitchen to make sure Cloud wouldn't be back any time soon, she grasped a corner of the worksheet and turned it over.

_finish the **p r o b l e m** ..._

She stared at the figures that gazed up at her from the paper. The confusing symbols and numbers and letters seemed to arrange themselves into a solution so obvious, she had to chastise herself for being so blatantly dumb.

i 3 u

She smiled. Maybe math wasn't so bad after all.

×

_end_

¤

**Disclaimer**: Anyone who tells you I own Kingdom Hearts is lying.

A/N: Gah. Sorry it took me so long. xD

Up next : Akuroku.

**Review**, _s'il vous plaît_.


End file.
